Dispute dans l'alcôve
by Yeliria
Summary: Amélia et Ronon doivent mettre certaines choses au clair. Se surpassera-t-elle par amour?


Bonjour tout le monde,

Voilà un certain temps que je n'ai pas écrit, par manque de temps ou d'inspirations mais subitement la motivation est revenue. Comme je suis dans ma période « fleur bleue », « Atlantis » et qu'on m'a gentiment convertie au ship Romélia, je me suis lancée. Désolée s'il existe des lacunes notamment au niveau caractère des personnages mais j'espère que ca vous plaira quand même.

Disclaimer : Forcément rien n'est à moi, sinon vous pensez bien que je ne partagerais pas Ronon même avec Amélia ^^

**Dispute dans l'alcôve.**

Une fois son souffle reprit Amélia roula sur le coté et s'allongea confortablement contre Ronon. Encore entre deux mondes, elle jouissait des derniers effets de leurs ébats. Son corps était en sueur et les draps humides mais elle s'en fichait, son amant venait de lui faire divinement l'amour. A chaque fois avec lui était un nouveau voyage qui lui donnait l'impression de découvrir des galaxies encore inconnues.

Après quelques instants elle réalisa qu'au lieu de l'habituel cocon dans lequel Ronon l'enfermait après l'amour, le satédien était étrangement loin d'elle. Il demeurait allongé sur le dos et regardait inlassablement le plafond, une main derrière sa tête et l'autre posée nonchalamment sur son ventre.

« Ronon ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme resta muet. Amélia fronça les sourcils et réitéra en caressant tendrement son bras.

« Ronon ? »

Il haussa simplement les épaules mais ne répondit pas, faisant croitre l'inquiétude de la jeune femme.

« Tu as un grand nombre de qualités que j'admire mais ta capacité à rester muet durant des heures n'en fait pas parti. » Tenta la jeune femme avec un brin d'humour, espérant le faire réagir mais ses efforts restèrent vain. Elle lâcha un soupire et reposa sa main sur le torse de son amant, cherchant son contact. « Ecoute, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse depuis quelque temps alors si tu ne veux pas m'en parler je comprends mais s'il te plait ne m'ignore pas comme ca »

Depuis l'arrivée d'Amélia sur Atlantis elle n'avait jamais vu Ronon aussi distant envers elle. Il semblait soudainement douter de quelque chose alors qu'il était en général la confiance en soi réincarnée. Doucement sa main se mit en mouvement, tentant de l'encourager à lui parler et elle gardait son regard rivé sur lui. De longues minutes silencieuses et angoissantes passèrent avant que Ronon se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

« Pourquoi tu es avec moi ? » Lâcha-t-il enfin en tournant la tête vers elle.

Sous la surprise la main d'Amélia se figea et elle écarquilla les yeux mais il n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit.

« Est-ce que c'est juste pour ca ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant le lit dans lequel ils étaient allongés.

« Quoi ? Non ! » Protesta vivement la jeune femme.

Comment osait-t-il lui poser la question après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble au cours des derniers mois ?

Ignorant le regard abasourdi de sa compagne Ronon leva à nouveau les yeux vers le plafond.

« Tu as honte de moi. » Dit-t-il tranquillement d'une voix grave. « C'est pour ca que tu veux pas en parler ? »

« Mais non ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Amélia posa sa main sur sa joue et l'obligea à la regarder. La lueur dans les yeux du satédien lui serra le cœur. « Je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi » Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. « Je suis heureuse que nous soyons ensemble. » Elle déposa cette fois ses lèvres dans son cou, à l' endroit ou il était tatoué de son grade. « J'aime tous les moments que l'on passe ensemble. »

« Alors pourquoi ca reste secret ? » Réitéra-t-il sans réagir aux baisers de sa compagne.

« Ronon… » Soupira Amélia

Elle savait que Ronon n'aimait pas la situation. Il détestait devoir se cacher de leurs amis d'autant que tout le monde s'en doutait déjà. Il haïssait ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras ou l'embrasser quand il en avait envie. Et il ne supportait pas de devoir garder son arme dans son holtser lorsqu'un autre homme lui tournait autour. Il acceptait ca parce qu'il l'aimait mais il en avait assez.

« Ca fait des mois » Grogna-t-il.

« Je sais et crois moi je suis désolée mais je te demande juste encore un peu de temps pour… »

« Savoir si tu ressens la même chose que moi » Termina froidement Ronon.

Amélia hocha vivement la tête. « Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. »

« Alors dis-moi quel est le problème parce que je ne comprends pas ton comportement » Exigea le satédien en se redressant en position assise, confrontant du regard sa compagne.

Le problème ? Amélia ne le savait même pas elle-même et elle avait parfaitement conscience que c'était ridicule. Leur relation fonctionnait parfaitement, elle était vraiment bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps et sexuellement parlant ils étaient détonants. Elle aimait Ronon dans tout ce qu'il représentait, de l'homme impulsif et fougueux, à l'amant amoureux et protecteur en passant pas le guerrier barbare et sans pitié. Mais dévoiler leur couple c'était prendre le risque de voir les choses changer.

Incapable de lui expliquer vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait tellement ses sentiments n'avaient aucuns sens, elle garda le silence, se contentant de voir la déception et la colère monter dans les yeux du guerrier. A bout de patience il soupira et rejeta rageusement les draps avant de se lever d'un bond.

« Ronon qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Amélia alors qu'il mettait sa chemise.

« Je vais à la salle d'entrainement »

« Il est 4h du matin. » Fit-t-elle remarquer sachant que cet argument n'aurait aucun impact sur Ronon.

« Ca ne change rien de toute façon je devrais me lever dans deux heures pour sortir de ta chambre avant que quelqu'un nous voit » Cracha hargneusement le jeune homme en terminant de lacer son pantalon.

Sans plus un regard ou un mot envers Amélia il se détourna pour quitter la pièce. La jeune femme soupira tristement en passant une main dans ses cheveux lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui. Décidément elle avait l'art et la manière de merder sa vie.

* * *

Amélia n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis le départ de Ronon. Cette fois il était vraiment en colère contre elle et elle ignorait encore si leur relation s'en trouvait affectée durablement. Ses réticences à montrer son bonheur le lui avait peut être couté. Un psy aurait certainement dit qu'elle souffrait d'un syndrome d'autodestruction mais depuis son divorce elle n'avait jamais eu de relation aussi sérieuse avec un homme. Et elle gâchait tout.

Lorsque son réveil sonna elle se résigna à se lever malgré l'envie irrépressible de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Elle devait aller travailler et se changer les idées, ne plus penser au regard de Ronon ou au ton de sa voix. Son esprit était totalement embrouillé, envahit par des doutes et des questions. Aussi quand elle marchait dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de contrôle, elle n'entendit pas la voix de Teyla l'appeler derrière elle.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Se retourna vivement Amélia en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. « Oh ! Teyla bonjour. »

Teyla fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine de la jeune terrienne. Elle était pale et ses traits trahissaient sa fatigue.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Demanda Teyla, inquiète.

Amélia hocha la tète en forçant un sourire. « Oui ca va. Je suis désolée je ne vous ai pas entendu m'appeler »

« Oui, vous semblez préoccupé, Amélia. »

« Rien de grave. » Assura Amélia en reprenant sa marche aux cotés de son amie.

« Ca l'est suffisamment pour vous empêchez de dormir. » Remarqua Teyla l'encourageant d'un regard à se confier.

Mais Amélia resta muette, se contentant de lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son amie athosienne en tout temps mais elle était plutôt du genre discrète sur ses sentiments, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'épancher sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Teyla insista pourtant.

« Je me suis disputée avec quelqu'un » Avoua finalement Amélia tout en restant vague.

Teyla acquiesça, n'ayant nul besoin de précision sur la personne pouvant déstabiliser Amélia à ce point. Elle connaissant les sentiments qu'Amélia et Ronon éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre mais le couple avait choisi de taire leur relation alors elle respectait leur choix. Cependant elle savait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et elle ne souhaitait pas meilleur compagnon pour ses amis.

« J'en suis désolée Amélia mais peut être devriez vous parler à cette personne. » Conseilla innocemment Teyla. « Et je suis certaine que tout s'arrangera. »

« J'en suis pas si sur. » Soupira Amélia. « Je crois que j'ai atteint son seuil de patience cette fois. »

« Alors peut-être est-t-il temps de vous remettre en question. » Suggéra l'athosienne en haussant les sourcils.

Se remettre en question… Accepter ses sentiments…Réfuter ses craintes…Dire…Teyla avait raison, il était temps de jouer franc jeu avec Ronon, il était temps de croire à nouveau.

« Et si la remise en question était le mauvais choix ? » Demanda Amélia plus pour elle-même qu'à l'attention de Teyla.

Soudainement la jeune terrienne s'arrêta en réalisant l'endroit ou elles étaient. Durant leur marche, absorbée par la discussion, Amélia n'avait même pas remarqué que son amie les avait subtilement menées à la salle d'entrainement. Elle fronça les sourcils en direction de Teyla mais ne reçu qu'un sourire de l'athosienne.

« Si vous tenez vraiment à cette personne, ca reste le meilleur choix. Parlez-lui ! »

Amélia sourit à la perspicacité de son amie et détourna son regard sur la porte en inspirant profondément. Ronon avait raison, tout le monde savait ce qu'il y avait entre eux et si elle s'obstinait à refuser cette relation elle allait le perdre. Elle ne voulait pas que ca s'arrête. Elle voulait revoir son sourire du matin qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, sentir encore ses mains et ses lèvres sur son corps et passer encore de nombreuses heures au lit à l'écouter parler de Satéda. Elle était la seule à qui il avait parlé de sa planète, elle refusait de perdre ca. Désormais Amélia savait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle n'avait qu'un seul choix possible.

« Je vous remercie Teyla. » Sourit Amélia

Teyla esquissa un léger signe de tète, souriante, alors que la jeune terrienne passait sa main sur l'interrupteur de la salle pour activer l'ouverture de la porte.

* * *

La vision qui s'offrit à Amélia la fit se figer. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Sheppard allongé au sol en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Trois marines aux mines compatissantes étaient appuyés contre le mur à regarder leur chef se faire laminer par le satédien. Ronon jeta un coup d'œil noir à Amélia avant de se détourner en grognant, préparant sa prochaine attaque. De toute évidence il était encore en colère et John en avait fait les frais.

« Banks, si vous venez vous entrainer ce n'est pas le bon jour. » Grimaça Sheppard en s'apercevant enfin de la présence de la jeune femme. « Il a déjà mis cinq marines au tapis »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, sans quitter Ronon du regard. « Ca fait partie des choses que j'aime chez lui. Il ne fait jamais rien à moitié. »

Analysant les paroles de la jeune terrienne, Sheppard écarquilla les yeux et Ronon fit volte-face. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur elle, attendant plus amples explications sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Amélia ne prêta aucune attention au colonel et aux marines présents et continua sa tirade.

« C'est un fier combattant qui n'hésite pas à sauter dans les bras du danger s'il estime que la situation en vaut la peine. C'est un homme loyal et intègre qui met sa vie en jeu pour ses convictions. Jamais il ne refuse sa protection aux plus faibles que lui. Il sait écouter les gens sans réfléchir à ce qu'il va bien pouvoir dire quand ils parlent. Même quand j'ai tort et qu'il le sait, il me soutient quand même et me laisse prendre mes propres décisions sans interférer » Poursuivit-t-elle sans même remarquer qu'elle était passée a une explication plus personnelle. « Il peut même se montrer très patient comme lorsqu'il m'a appris à manier l'épée. Ca lui a prit des semaines mais il n'a pas baissé les bras »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Grogna Ronon

« Je répond à la question que tu m'as posé ce matin. Tout ce que je viens de dire fait partie des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je suis avec toi. »

« Quand vous dites avec lui ca veut dire avec lui ? » Intervint Sheppard qui s'était levé et retiré dans un coin de la pièce.

« Ca veut dire que Ronon et moi… » Commença Amélia avant de marquer une pause pour trouver les bons mots. Elle décida finalement que le plus simple était le mieux. « Sommes un couple. »

_Ou étions… _Pensa-t-elle alors que le satédien ne lui donnait aucune raison de penser qu'il lui pardonnait son comportement. Il restait impassible face à elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en réponse à sa propre position. Durant son discours à aucun moment il n'avait amorcé le moindre geste envers elle.

« Wow ! » S'étonna Sheppard. « Je savais que vous vous tourniez autour mais pas que vous aviez franchi le cap. »

« Depuis quelques mois déjà. » Avoua-t-elle avant de soupirer alors que les larmes montaient à ses yeux. « Ronon, je suis désolée d'avoir voulu qu'on reste caché mais je t'assure que ca n'avait aucun rapport avec toi. Tu es tout ce que je pouvais rêver avoir. Ne doute jamais de ta capacité à rendre heureux quelqu'un parce que chaque moment que j'ai passé avec toi m'a comblé. Je sais que j'ai merdé et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas continuer à être avec une femme aussi incertaine que moi mais je tenais à te dire…. »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit alors que les lèvres de Ronon capturaient les siennes. En deux enjambées il l'avait rejointe et encadré son visage de ses mains pour la faire taire. Il en avait assez entendu. Elle venait de lui en donner plus que ce qu'il demandait. Il savait combien ca lui avait couté de se dévoiler devant les autres et il ne l'aimait que d'avantage. Elle était capable de se surpasser pour ceux à qui elle tenait.

« Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant il va être plus calme » Assura Sheppard en regardant le couple s'embrasser comme s'il n'existait qu'eux.

Le colonel était ravi de la tournure qu'avait pris l'entrainement et au vu de ses deux amis heureux il jugea que ses quelques égratignures en valaient le coup.


End file.
